


Dare to Dream

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Doctor has Clever by his side, things seem to be going back to the way they should but it seems trouble is always round the corner for both our Time Lord and Cyber Planner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story for two muses on tumblr. and to which is being roleplayed out.  
> I do not own Doctor Who or the Doctor.  
> That goes to the BBC

Turquoise eyes focused on words, said words that were being written by the figure on the chair. 

Like it was being attacked by words as though they were against the world, crimson blood red eyes blurred into the wake only to fall close again a minute later ignoring the stare from turquoise coloured eyes, letting the world go black and succumbing to the sleep that pulled him deeper into the world of dreams.

Turquoise eyes looked up to see the figure on the bed move, watching him sleep. Meeting crimson eyes he watched him go back to sleep, he continued to watch him. It was like a dream to him, he had never really watched the other sleep before, it seemed he needed less sleep than himself sometimes. Scribbling once more, ripping the piece of paper as he saw what was underneath, there right under it was a picture. Not any picture he'd seen, it looked like a real photo, it was a painting of him, in every detail it appeared to have been done so gently and with ease, in the effort to capture the essence of him.

A smile appeared on the man’s lips as he looked to the sleeping man once again, he acted tough and so cold to most, yet the Doctor knew on the inside of this cyber planner that he was kind, rare yet the sleeping figure made it seem like no effort to change back and forth between both cold and warm. 

Friends were something Clever would make and never once did he break a promise yet, he would always say he’d try or he might not be able to do it, yet in the end there he was, fulfilling the promise, chuckling the Doctor slipped into the bed with Clever, sure that it was just too much effort right now to sleep in his own bed.

The world became dark outside as something was stirring in the middle of the city. The shadows appeared to be forming, like they were hunting down one specific person. Unknown to the two sleeping forms in the TARDIS, that they were waiting for them disappearing until the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter first, can't promise it'll get longer and stay that way.


	2. In the Middle of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it all a dream or not...

Dust swirled like a tornado, the wind looked to be picking up as a strange object slowly materialised into a big box, and the light constantly on as it came in and out of reality to a halt. The wind died down and dust quickly made a pile around this object.

A shadow figure watched, waiting as though it was patiently waiting for a certain person. 

The door to this blue-ish box opened as a figure in a bowtie walked out, yawning was heard as the second figure slowly came out "Why am I having to come? I don't want to deal with humans." Moaned the second figure with crimson eyes, he wasn't happy, no he was okay with a few but there were many that riled him up. They had a nerve to tell him of all people what he should and should do. What gave them the idea that they could rule his life, no he didn’t mind the few that loved him as he was, despite all the evil he did. They saw through him and found his soft spot.

Clara, the one he had given up on apologising to. She had found a way to his bad book, like most. He wasn't bad, he was as his other half had said a trickster, yet he loved to have some fun. He couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t allow him to make her see he had changed from ruthless asshole to an ordinary ass with a heart.

The first figure smiled, giving no indication he was worried about the planners moaning. He never was a morning type and the Doctor himself couldn't blame him. Turquoise eyes scanned the area, it looked like Cardiff. "It’s not that bad Clever." He received a huff in response, laughing he gave the second figure Clever a smile before something felt like it had crawled up his back.

It was eerie like the something was wracking on his nerves, Clever didn’t look any better. His eyes glared at an area that appeared to be empty, what was it that was making the Planner worked up so much.

The Doctor didn't like this quietness; something seemed to be up, wrong with the surrounding. Even his partner in crime noticed this, crimson eyes were darting everywhere and he learned to worry when the look in Clever’s eyes were filled with worry as well, not much bothered Clever.

But this, this had bothered him. It was close, closer than he liked it to be.

The Cyber Planner walked up to the Doctor and took his sonic, scanning the area once again. Looking at the little screwdriver he, nothing. “Useless piece of.. “ Clever was about to curse at the thing when he felt eyes upon him.

“Clever hush.” Clever frowned, the only one who could tell him off and he’d actually do it. “Well it is.” Mumbled the Cyber Planner before fiddling in his own pockets, this was fantastic he has not clue where the red and silver thing went. “Where is it?” Continuous muttering could be heard from Clever as he searched.

Crimson eyes shined when the object in search was found and in an instant it beeped, right at the edge of the center. The noise became fast, almost saying. Screaming that it was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and read! Anyway  
> Sorry if there's grammer problems or anything. I'm doing the best i can.


End file.
